One Problem After Another
by Princi and Vence kinda Gay
Summary: This is one of my first stories. So I hope you like it also most of my stories are going to be based on the LGBTQ community, well because I'm gay myself. So lets get right into the story!
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories. So I hope you like it also most of my stories are going to be based on the LGBTQ community, well because I'm gay myself. So lets get right into the story!

_A small boy runs through the woods chased by his sworn 'enemies' _, _he's quiet the troubled kid , outlandish maybe. Always causing trouble for himself, he likes the challenge his bullies and ends up in a ..messy situation. _

_** WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH ,**_ just you hold up a minute.

First off, will you stop narrating for me. I can do it myself ,thank you very much. I'm not outlandish and I don't challenge my bullies! They pick a fight with me , so I just give it to them.

_AHEM..I don't appreciate being interrupted , when I'm just trying to tell a good story here. When its time for you to talk, you'll talk. Wait..did you even read the script? _

**LOOK **old man, I don't need to read no god damn script. Why do you have to tell **my** story. Are you the main character? I think not.

_First off I'm not that old, and clearly it's my time to talk. *fumbles through papers* Ah here we go, it says the NARRARATOR tells the first part , which is bringing you in. Then you get to explain the rest , and then I come in again. _

Enough with that bullshit, old man. I can do what I want to. So back off.

_Will you PLEASE stop cursing, this is supposed to be a PG 13 story! What are the parents going to think when they see all of this profanity you're using?! You are bad example for younger peers. I mean really, you can say what you have to say without cursing. _

Anyways, my name's Nolan. Yea maybe I'm a little bit of a troubled kid. School is AWFUL , all I have in my school are a bunch of dumbass teachers and annoying ass kids. Especially there is this one group of kids that I get bullied, chased and torched by everyday. People in school call them the 'Asswipe Gang' they wipe your ass after you finish using the bathroom. HAHAHA just kidding, that was an inside joke.

_ Language please! _

They're really called the 'devil gang' the leader of the group's name is Divian, the second best is Even, then Vince, then Isiah and lastly, Leon. But I call Davian 'dick' cause he's worth as much as the tip of my dick, oh wait...I actually named my dick Davian. Anyways was enough wasting time.

I was in my first class as usual, the normal paper balls being tossed at the back of my head. "Hey trashcan!" Divian was insistently trying to get my attention. I pressed on trying to ignore him but, my patience was cut short. I turn around and snorted at him, as some other students snickered in the back round. "What the hell do you want" I balled up a piece of paper and threw on back at him. He was a little shocked by this and he balled up his fist "how dare you, are you trying to pick a fight?!". I sighed deeply mocking his words "oh, shut the fuck up, you started this so don't act all innocent." He came charging at me like an animal while the rest of his pack stayed back. He toppled over top of me behind my desk and began throwing punches. "I fucking hate you ya little bastard!" I was able to block one of the punches but the rest were too much for me. "Oh trust me...dick, I hate you more then you could hate me." I dug my finger nails into his neck and kicked him repeatedly in his stomach until he finally let go. He groaned loudly and the bell rang, he begun to fix his collar and tie. "Oh just wait to next time you little shit! Just you wait..." 'Yea yea' was all that I thought, but I had nothing more to say to him, instead I eyeballed him as he left with his gang. Oh just **you** wait, Divian.


	2. Chapter 2

I plop my bag on the floor of my dark apartment. It's just me and my mother, but I don't even bother to greet her anymore. Every thing was ok when dad was here. My was happy all the time same goes for me and papa. Little did I know he was a scumbag , and no longer wanted to be in a committed relationship with mom. After that my mom was super depressed all the time, and she tried to find someone new to love her, but no one wanted her...because of me. Soon she gave up and started looking for love in all the wrong places. Doing drugs, and getting drunk while luring men to her home. She never told any of those men she brought home about me..of course. And I never stuck around home to meet them anyway. I tried to convince mom to stop doing drugs and bringing men home, but she'd always say "I WOULDNT HAVE ENDED UP LIKE THIS IF IT WASNT FOR YOUR STUPID FUCKING FATHER". But don't get me wrong, she used to be a nice woman. Finally I gave up the fight. There was no getting through to her. My mom was too weak to be dealing with her "drug gang", and if anything happened to her I wouldn't know what else to do with myself. "Mom, I'm going out!" my voice echoes through the small apartment. And of course, she never answers. I change my clothes and slip on a black hoodie as I begin to leave, I look back at the dark apartment. I slowly close the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I head down the stairs outside, it begins to rain and storm. I look down at the ground leaning against the wall as I walk..slowly. It was a little quite, enough so that I could hear my feet slap against the puddles. I look up and I see Divian and his gang..What is he doing here?! I ball up my fist in my pocket and clench my teeth and stop in front of them. "Hey little Nolan" Divian says smirking , he walks forward, but I stay perfectly still. "What..are you doing out here.." I say between clenched teeth. He purses his lips a little "well.. we see you come out everyday, for some reason.. so I thought we come and stop by while you were coming out". His friends snicker "I don't have time for this.." I push past them and leave. But it felt like I was being grabbed and pulled back. Next thing I knew I was slung onto the ground. Divian presses his foot against my back , and my face slammed against the ground. "You've been nothing but a pest to me..now I'm going to return the favor.." I feel sharp pains in my back , I was being stomped. I gripped the wet cement , someone behind me grabbed me by my hair pulling my head up. "I wouldn't my messing up your girly looking face.." Divian says, smashing my face into the ground a few times, while I was being stomped. "You know, you could at least tried to fight us off...what's your problem huh?" Divian grabs me by my hair again, as blood covered my face. I didn't even bother to reply to him, instead I just took it all in. "Quiet..eh?" he frowned at this, what exactly did he want me to say to him? "Answer me!" he smacked me as I was thrown to the side. "Tch..guys..lets go" , they walked away. I curled up into a ball on the ground, the rain slapping down on my bloody face. I wont let what happened just know affect what I need to do. I slowly get up , pulling my hoodie back on my head. I walk up along streets, on highways, until reaching an abandoned warehouse. I knock on the front entrance gate, that's mad a rattling sound. "Its me!...Nolan". A buff baldheaded man crossed his arms and stud in front of me, when the door open. He motions his head inside, as I walk in. I look at the large cardboard boxes stacked up , on each side of me, a man older than me, named Larry, turns around in is chair heavily guarded. "What the hell happened to you?" he leaned forward , clasping his hands on his desk. "It doesn't matter what happed to me...I just came here to do my job and get what I want". He smirks at this, and places a black bag on the desk. "I need you to deliver this across town" he begins "I trust that you are able to do this because you were useful to us many times" I started becoming inpatient. "If you get it of there successfully , we will give your share of money and powder." Without further word , I left with the bag slung across my back. The walk was long and rough but finally I made a stop in front of an ally, when someone was calling me. "Hey! you boy!" I turn and walk in the ally, "you Larry's pet?" a crusty man said pointing at me with his gang by his side. "I am no one's pet, and yes I'm here to deliver this to you". I drop the bag in front of him as he checks it. He passes me the bag off money , and I leave heading back to the warehouse. "Ah.. I knew you could do it buddy boy!" he greets me with a smile, "I told you not to call me that". He gets up and hugs my head "you know..you are like a son to me". I could feel my heart sink, and I clench my fist pushing away "I need to go, so give me what I want!". "Alright alright,no need to keep you waiting" he passes me a small back of money and powder. I open the bag to check the contents..just to make sure I wasn't being ripped off. "Do you...not trust me?" he steps forward so I back up. "I don't trust anyone around me, including you ". He rests his hand on my shoulder, as we stare each other in the eyes. He closes his eyes and deeply sighs, "well..see you tomorrow buddy boy". I stop "tomorrow? I thought we agreed that we would meet again next week?" I say as I turn back around. "Change of plans, come back tomorrow". I nod to him and leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door with my key to the apartment, my mom sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" I turn away from her not wanting to look at her. "Why do you care? I got what you want" I open the bag and throw her the smaller bag filled with powder. I start to walk away , when she grabs my arm "where ..do you think..you're going.." She tosses me on the couch, kneeling in front of me. "Mom what the hell.. are y-" she leans forward and bites down softly on my crotch. "MOM" I try pushing her away but she presses on, "ahh...hubby.." she tries unzipping my pants. I won't let this go on any further... I raise my hand bring it across her face, as she falls backwards. Tears start falling down her face , as she cries she says "Why doesn't any man ever love me?!". Her cries turn into a full blown tantrum, I leave the room as quickly as I can running into my room and slamming the door. She's probably drunk again, stupid mother...I sit and look out the window, soon I fall asleep...

~The next day~

Today was another day of school, even though I didn't want to go to school, I wasn't going to stay home with my mother either. I get washed and ready for school, I grab my bag and head out to school, my face was still bruised and sore from yesterday, but that wasn't gonna slow me down. My first class, I didn't see Divian which was good. The bell rang and students starting packing up to leave. "Don't forget to read chapters 1 through 8 tonight!" our teacher called after us. I headed to the bathroom and last person I wanted to see was there. "Ah nice to see you again..Nolan" he said leaning against the wall. I don't say anything as I head to one of the stalls. He grabs my arms pulling me back out, "say something already!" he throws me against the wall, slamming his fist next to my face. "Why cant I get a reaction outa you huh?!" he leans closer to my face. I turn away from his deep gaze , but he grabs my face turning it back toward his. "What is it gonna take...to get you to say something" he slides his hand off the wall, he presses is finger against my stomach, slowly and painfully presses it deeper against my stomach. A let out a small groan , "I know I cant get you to speak, but at least I can get you to make a sound". I start to laugh "Get...me..to make a sound? HAHAHAHAH" I could see his face turn from serious to shocked, as he slaps his hand against his mouth. "I-I... didn't mean it that way!" his eyes widen his face becoming flushed. "Aww..are you embarrassed? Or..do you just like me.." he balls his fists "I-Im not gay!" his voice becomes high pitched. He runs out of the bathroom, not another word to be said between us. Thank god he stopped talking to me...'cause I really needed to take a shit now.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I get home I have to go back to the warehouse for whatever job I have to do. "What did you drag me all the way down here for now?" I say crossing my arms. Larry looks a little worried about something "I need you to ..take this package to your home" he says tapping his finger on the black bag. I sigh "for how long?". He pauses for a moment "for a few hours, and then you can bring it back", I left dragging the heavy bag behind me. I hide it up in my room quickly , because if my mom sees it, she will automatically think its hers, and go straight for it. A few hours pass by and finally it was time to take the bag back to the warehouse.

As soon as I leave the house I see Divian. What is he doing here? "Ah...what do we have here? Moving out already?" he says pointing to my bag. "It's none of you're damn business, now if you'll excuse me.." I quickly ran past him, but when I did he grabbed hold of my bag. "Let go!" at this point we were playing tug of war. Soon my arms gave in to the fight and I let go. "I wanna know what you're hiding..." he said as he started rummaging through the bag. He begin to smile at what he saw "so you are moving? like I thought". I yanked the bag away and ran. Stupid bastard, always getting in the way of things.

"I'm glad you kept my packaging safe, buddy boy" Larry greeting me with a smile. "I told you not to call me that.." I mumbled as I started throwing my clothes aside that were covering the package. "Why did you have clothes in the bag?" he said looking down at the clothes on the floor. "Well I used it to cover the package, to make it seem like nothing suspicious was in it." I smirked, pleased with myself. "It was a good thing I did because one of the asshole delinquents at my school, was rummaging through it." Larry laughed slightly "well I never underestimated your intelligence, buddy boy". He clasps his hands and stretched out "I'll see you again next week, I will have another job for you then". I nodded and left, but as I left it felt like some eyes were following me...


	6. Chapter 6

I walked around the quiet street, until someone grabbed my arm. I turned around...ugh this bastard. It was Divian, again. His eyes were wide and full of shock, "so...so you aren't moving? You...you work for a gang?!" for the first time I see worry in his face. "What does it matter to you? You're my bully after all.." I shook his arm away, but he pulled me back. "I wanna know.. everything" he continued "everything that's going on with you". My face filled with disgust, "you're sticking your nose in things again" I said angrily. He snapped back at me "I know you and I don't like each other well, but putting yourself in danger like this! You could get yourself killed!". He yanked me by my shirt and started shaking me violently, "says the person he always, harasses and tries to beat me up" I mumbled. "Come on, your coming to my place" he says pulling me along with him "no! let me go! I need to go back home!" I say pushing away. "YOU AREN'T SAFE AT HOME SO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE YOU FUCKING IDIOT". I was shocked but I stood my ground. "I …I started doing this for a reason..so DONT CALL ME A FUCKING IDIOT, IF IT WASNT FOR MY STUPID MOTHER...my stupid mother", I looked down and sighed shaking my head. He yanked me again and we both went off running.

"Who is that boy, with buddy boy? I don't know who he is but I don't trust him, I want him dead. He's probably seen or heard too much"".

His house was nice and neat and it was a nice size for a small family. "Welcome to my home, my parents are going to be gone for a few days for a business trip, so you can stay here for a while". Why am I even here... I should be at home, in my room. "I don't need to be here especially...not with you." He ignored my remark "I have an extra bed in my room.. so you can sleep there...I hate to say it .. but make yourself at home". Then don't say it bastard! I plop down on the couch and look around the room, he heads up stairs and says "I'm going to bed, food is in the fridge if you want some" he slammed the door shut behind out of all places .. I end up here, in his house, now. I think I'd rather turn up dead in a gang than be here. I head upstairs into his room to see him on his phone doing who knows what. "I'll return home tomorrow.." he screwed up his face in response "oh no you won't" he turned off his phone and got out of bed and came toward me. "Why's that?" I asked as he leaned over me placing his hands on either side of my face on the bed. "If you were to die I wouldn't have anyone to bully anymore". I clenched my teeth and kneed him in the crotch, he let out a loud screeching sound. "You sick bastard! Is that all you could think to say!?" I turn over covering myself with the blankets over my head. "Tch.. You didn't have to knee me in the balls ya know" he kneeled down on the floor , I smirked and popped out of the blankets "you deserve more than that if you ask me". He picked up a pillow from his bed and threw it at me "just go to sleep already!"

I just snickered quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

I rose up the very next morning and got up. I saw Davian on the other side of the room, still asleep so I crept out of the room quietly. _Ring Ring_ , it sounded like the home phone, I walked down the stairs and continued to let is ring until a new message popped up. "Hey, Davian, we'll be back soon so hang in there, hope you're doing ok. Love you, bye". It made a clicking sound and the message ended, I turned around to go back upstairs only to see Davian standing in front of me. I raised my hand and wacked him on the head as a reflex. "Ow!, what the hell.." he rubbed his head roughly before stretching. "H-how did you wake up so easily? I crept out of your room as quiet as possible, no one ever usually hears me." he shrugged in response "sharp ears, I guess". He walked passed the dinning room into the kitchen, pulling out tons of pots and pans and tossing them on the counter. "What, are you doing" I said plopping down in a chair next to the counter. "Well, what does it look like I'm doing?" he replies, I snickered until I broke out into a full laugh "well I don't know, it looks like you're physically abusing those pots". I slouched watching him dig through the fridge, "don't underestimate me, ok?!" he says throwing cheese , eggs, and turkey bacon on the counter. "Alright, lets see what you can do" I cross my arms looking at the mess he's made. He reaches for a box of Bisquick and plops it on the counter as well. "Woah woah woah, you're not feeding me that crap" I slid out of my chair and went behind the counter. "Who said I was feeding you?" he smiles , turning toward me. "I'll show you how to make real pancakes" I say cracking him on the head with a wooden spoon. I go searching in the cabinets for flour, vanilla extract, butter and other ingredients. "So you can cook?" he asks looking at me , I stay silent and begin cooking, he looks at me for a moment , then starts cooking the eggs.

"Finally, the master piece is done!" I clasp my hands together and smile brightly. His eyes sparkle as he looked at the stacks of pancakes on the dining table. "Wow, I must say, I really am impressed". I laugh a little "well, you really taught those eggs and bacon a true lesson!" I say slapping his shoulder. we both laugh, and as we quiet down we stare at each other for a while. I quickly look away again and at the food, "lets dig in then" I dashed toward the table as he followed closely behind.


End file.
